


I Put A Spell On You

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Hydra Sucks Ass, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Steve is a virgin, but the ending is good, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: But Steve should’ve known better, his demons were never truly gone.





	I Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steve fic, hope you guys like it. ❤

The quinjet rocked slightly as it soared through the darkened sky, causing Steve’s nerves to skyrocket even more. He stared down at the shield that was wedged between his legs, trying to chase the negative thoughts from his mind. He was worrying more than usual, more than he liked to admit. He just couldn’t shake the bad feeling in his gut, especially the way his heart nearly skipped in his chest when you announced that you both had arrived to your destination.  


The mission was to scope out an abandoned Hydra facility in Sokovia, one that had managed to stay under the radar up until a few weeks ago. Until it magically appeared on it. He found it so suspicious how it just popped up out of the blue the way it did, he knew places just didn't  _appear_ like that. But unfortunately, the rest of the team didn’t take to his skepticism like he had hoped. Nobody shared the same skeptical feelings as he did, nobody had the same second thoughts about it and nobody asked questions when Fury assigned him and you, of all people onto the mission. You were Steve’s best friend, even more reason for him to worry the way he was right now.

“You alright there, grampa.”

He perked up at your voice, eyes traveling over to you with a distant look before giving you a half smile when he realized you were speaking to him. Gripping his shield in both hands, he stood and made his way over to the pilot seat.

“So, this is it?” He questioned, staring down at the abandoned building below. It looked like it hadn’t been used in decades, the way chunks of concrete had fallen apart and the many broken windows made sure to give off the idea. The entire area looked as though it was a ghost town.

“Well, it  _is_  abandoned.” You reminded him with a cheeky smirk, standing from the pilot seat and making your way over to the weaponry on the far side of the jet. “D'you think we’d be going to the Ritz or something?”

That one usually made him laugh, or even manage to arouse a smile. But when you finally placed your handgun into its holster and turned to him, you noticed the missing sound of his laughter and the intense stare on his face. Steve stood there silently as he gazed down at the building, brows furrowed in concentration and fists clenched. You had only seen him like this once before, back when the entire team split and all hell broke loose. You made your way over to him silently, nudging him with your elbow once you stood beside him.

“Hey,” You gave him another reassuring smile. “Its just another lousy mission. Like all the others.”

Steve’s eyes left the window and darted over to you. You noticed the uncertainty in his gaze and you couldn’t help but feel unsure about the entire situation, too. Steve was always one to trust his instincts, one to always listen to his gut when things just felt off, you knew that. Should you listen to that now?

“I guess you’re right.” He agreed, his voice low. You had no idea if those words were meant for you or for himself.

“C'mon,” You grinned, patting him on the back. “Let’s go explore this thing.”

* * *

The ache in the back of his skull made it nearly impossible to think straight or make any sense of what was going on. He rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Sitting up, he gazed around the room curiously. The entire room seemed to be made of pure concrete, something he knew he couldn’t just punch through or even used his shield against. There were no windows or bars to look out of, only a large metal door on the left side of the room. A door that he guessed was probably locked tight and wouldn’t nudge no matter what.

“W-Where are we?”

Steve’s head snapped in the direction of your voice, finding you slumped against the wall as you tried to sit up. You held your hand against the back of your head, your face twisted into a grimace. They managed to get you too, it seemed. And although the situation was a shitty one, Steve felt a giant sense of relief to find you in confinement with him. He couldn’t do anything if he couldn’t protect you, especially if he had no idea where you were. But for now, you were with him and you were alright from what he could see.

That was the best he could ask for.

“I think its some kind of holding cell.” Steve grunted as he stood onto his feet. He placed a hand against the wall for support as he began walking toward you. The more he blinked, the more his vision began adjusting back to the way it was and the more he began to notice the scratches and bruises along your face.

“W-Wait,” You stuttered, feeling panic arising in you as reality began to set in. “Why are we in here? What happened?”

“No idea,” He replied as he kneeled beside you. He placed a hand onto your chin and lifted it, his eyes inspecting your scratched and bruised face. “But I think Hydra set us up. There’s no way we should’ve fallen for that.”

You blinked up at him, feeling your heart rate climbing with each word that left his mouth. Steve felt a pang of guilt hit him at the sight of you. None of this would’ve happened if he had just spoken up, if he had just listened to that fucking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The little voice in the back of his head that warned him that something would happen. He was a fucking idiot right now, but crying over spilt milk wouldn’t fix anything. Steve just needed you alive, if you were alright then he’d be alright.

“I’m assuming you both are wondering why you are here.”

You both froze, neither of you even taking a single breath. Steve felt his stomach churn at the sound of that voice. He knew it all too well. No matter how much he tried to forget it, no matter how much he wished it away, it was still burned into his brain since 1945. The mere sound of it had his fists clenching, nails digging into his palms and his teeth clenching hard against each other.

He had no idea how, but Zola was still alive. Well, his subconscious was.

“I can assure you both, this doesn’t have to be a bad experience. Unless you make it that way.”

You found yourself scooting closer to Steve, staring up at him in confusion as you tried to comprehend the situation. Steve knew you had no idea who Zola was, it only made sense. You came to the team long after everyone else had. You weren’t even aware that the team had split up for a couple years, you didn’t know a lot of things and for so long he thought that maybe that was best for you. To spare the confusion. But now he realized that was his biggest mistake.

“How the hell are you still alive?” Steve spat, his eyes burning into the small speaker in the center of the ceiling. 

“In this world, gods exist.” Zola explained with ease. “As do men with super soldier serums coursing through their veins. We’ve seen people, beings from other galaxies. Did you really think I would truly be gone?”

He was right and Steve knew that. He just never wanted to admit that to himself. When he destroyed Zola in 2014, he thought that maybe that time that everything would end, that things would make a turn for the better for once in his life. But Steve should’ve known better, his demons were never truly gone.

“What do you want?” You managed to ask, glaring up at the speaker.  
“What I want is quite simple, actually.” Zola began. “I want what you both have. I want the future.”

You felt Steve tense beside you, his breath hitching harshly as the words sunk in. Only, you had no idea what any of that meant. Gathering enough courage, you stared back into the speaker. “I don’t understand.”

“Over the years, we’ve failed to create another super soldier like Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes.” Zola informed you, his voice completely nonchalant. “Attempts were made, but all of them resulted in termination. We failed. Until you both came along. Imagine it: a soldier with both the mutant gene and super serum coursing through its veins. The  _perfect_ weapon.”

You shook your head in disbelief. Steve knew that would be an inhumane process, for them to torture you both and steal whatever they wanted. He was aware of what they did to Bucky when they had him captured, but that was years ago. They had time to regroup, time to get their shit together for this little special occasion. Steve knew they had something special in store for you both.

“And since we cannot create it,” Zola’s voice came out slightly distorted this time. “You will.”

As if on cue, the speaker cut off and left you both in silence. A mechanical sound came from the vent above you before you noticed thick, purple gas beginning to seep out from it. It slipped into the room, cascading down and landing onto the both of you. You peered over at Steve, noticing the way his nostrils flared as the gas slowly began filling the room.

“Whatever you do, don’t breathe it in, Y/N.” He warned you, turning to you. You stared back, noticing the fear in his eyes, hidden under the anger and frustration.  “We’re gonna get through this, I promise. Just…don’t breathe it in.” It was the first time you had seen him this way. Nevertheless, you nodded. 

You placed your hands over your nose, only taking in short, shallow breaths. You tried to keep as little of the gas in your lungs, but with another glance at the vent, you noticed the amount of gas had grown until the bottom half of the cell had been swallowed in purple. Slowly you began feeling lightheaded.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and Steve could feel himself being torn apart on the inside. He sat slumped with his back against the wall, hands over his mouth as he tried to breath in anything but the gas. But the little voice in his head scolded him for being such an idiot once again. He knew there was no way he’d beat this. He felt his entire body growing far warmer than usual. He was enhanced, but this was different. Beads of sweat began forming on his temples, cascading down his face and onto his stealth suit. His eyes were half lidded, his head growing fuzzy. He could fight it, he had to try at least.

There’s no way he’d let Zola-

“ _Steve.”_

Your voice rang through his ears like a symphony and it had his head snapping in your direction so hard, he felt his neck ache. You were on the ground, gazing up at the ceiling. Beads of sweat had gathered along your forehead, your breaths coming out slow and deep. His eyes dragged down your body, noticing the way you had unzipped the front of your suit – just enough to where it gave you relief and kept you from being fully exposed. Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants as he stared at your chest, his eyes zeroing in on the curve of your breasts and the way they’d feel in his han-

“Steve.” You murmured louder this time and pulling him out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat, wincing at the dryness. “Yeah, doll?”

“I’m so hot.” You licked your lips. “It hurts.”

Steve felt his cock twitch in his pants. “I know, kiddo. Just-”

“I need to take this off.” Your fingers grazed against the zipper of your suit, your eyes falling onto Steve. “I'm  _so_ hot.”

Steve licked his chapped lips, feeling arousal pooling in his abdomen. Its not a bright idea, the little voice in his head reminded him of that. But he found himself giving you a nod anyways. “Go ahead.” 

“I can’t move.” You pressed, your eyes staring into his desperately. “I need help.”  

The little voice in Steve’s head screamed at him, shouted for him to ignore you. To turn his back to you and cover his ears if he had to. To tell you to take your own suit off because it knew where you were playing at. It warned Steve, but he still found himself making his way toward you and listening to the arousal between his legs instead of his brain.

Steve kneeled beside you, his eyes fixating on your nearly exposed chest and the way it rose and fell and how inviting it looked as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The way your lips looked when you smiled up at him, almost as if you knew the effect you had on him. You looked like a feast and god, Steve was starving for you.

He wrapped his fingers around the zipper of your suit and pulled it down, watching as it exposed your body bit by bit until it rested right above the place he wanted to see the most. You bent your legs, kicking off your boots and kicking them off to the side. With trembling hands, Steve wrapped his fingers around the material and tugged it down your arms, his eyes widening once it slid down to your waist and exposed your breasts to him.

The entire time, your eyes never left his face, long after he had tugged the last of your suit down your ankles and away from your body. You let out a satisfied sigh, feeling a small ounce of relief from the cold concrete below you. But just as quick as it came, the feeling vanished and you felt yourself growing hot from within.

“Please,” You whispered, your eyes growing dark. You brought your hand to his, taking it and guiding it down your body until his fingers rested between your legs, against your lips. Steve’s entire body tensed, his head reeling at the feeling of how wet you were. He moved his fingers, feeling your arousal as it dripped down your thighs. He shut his eyes, trying to fight against the gas, against the ache in his cock as it hardened to the fullest in his pants. He felt it throbbing with need as you slowly rolled your hips against his fingers, coating them with your arousal.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” He sputtered, opening his eyes and staring down at you. “We can’t. I won’t be able to stop, Y/N.”

You let out a breathy chuckle at his words. “I don’t want you to,  _Stevie_.”

His cock ached at your words. That name always came out of your mouth in the most innocent way before, when you teased him or when you showed friendly affection, but now it just sounded so filthy given the circumstance. You didn’t want him to stop, you  _wanted_  him and it made him feel so relieved at how much he wanted you, too. 

You wasted no time as you rose from your spot on the ground, shifting onto your knees in front of him. Steve’s eyes widened when you placed your hands onto his chest and pushed him back until he was laying against the concrete floor with you hovering over him.

Your thighs trembled violently as you brought your leg over his waist, setting it down onto the ground beside him. You could feel your arousal dripping down the insides of your thighs, down to your knees and onto his suit. .You paused your movements, your eyes going over to Steve and waiting as he eagerly undid the bottom of his suit, yanking the material apart and down his thighs. His cock rested against his abdomen, thick and hard and a bead of precum leaking from the tip.

With a silent nod of approval, he placed his calloused hands onto your waist for support. You placed your hands onto his chest and slowly grind down onto his cock. Your lips slid against him, creating a slick sound as you coated his length in your arousal before finally lifting your hips just enough for you to sink down onto his cock. With each centimeter, you felt as though your entire body exploded with fireworks, every single cell humming with the most intense pleasure, every fiber in your being being set on fire over and over again.

You let out a breathy moan once you finally felt your pelvis collide with his and could feel him all the way inside of you. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth ajar as he felt the intense sensations. His jaw clenched as he tried with all his might to keep from bucking into you, despite how much he wanted to. He felt his cock throb just from the thought of it.

You gave an experimental rock of your hips, applying all your weight onto his chest as you did. Every time you felt him enter you, you felt amazing sensations traveling throughout your body, shaking you to your core. Your eyes were half lidded as you let your head fall back, rocking faster and allowing your instincts to kick in.

You hadn’t done this many times in your life, if you were honest. And something in you told you that Steve hadn’t either, but the way he felt inside you had your entire body shaking with anticipation. Had you feeling as though you could do anything, that you could fuck harder than anything. You both were completely lost in euphoria.

“Oh.. _.fuck_.” The words slipped past his parted lips as he watched you ride him. His nails sunk into your soft flesh as you sped up your pace, this time adding a swirl of your hips in the process. His mouth fell open as your pussy sunk down onto his cock, your walls rubbing against all ten inches in the best way, taking him and giving him all you had to offer. A string of incoherent words spewed from his mouth as he watched you work yourself up and down.

“I’m so wet, Stevie.” You managed to breathe, your head lolling to the side. You both were completely drunk on each other, your vision growing hazy and your bodies growing feverishly warm as each minute passed. “So wet. Can you feel me?” Steve’s hands trembled as he brought them along your body, his eyes watching intensely as they moved across your skin until they rested onto your breasts – giving them a gentle squeeze in encouragement.

“Feels so good, baby.” He murmured. “ _Oh god_  - so fuckin’ good bein’ inside you.” His hands kneaded your breasts as you bounced hard, his eyes staring obsessively at the way they looked underneath them. You were so beautiful like this, so different from all the ways he had seen you. He had seen you happy, he had seen you sad, angry and frustrated. He had seen you in so many different ways, in so many different situations, but damn it, seeing you fuck yourself on his cock was his favorite now.

Your movements were almost desperate as you felt Steve hitting deep within you, hitting that special bundle of nerves that had your mouth falling open into a silent scream and your back arching and your fingers digging into Steve’s suit. His hips stuttered as they rose to meet your movements, lifting off the ground each time you sunk down onto his member. You felt his hot skin move against yours, against your wetness and causing it to slick against his thighs he moved.

You both climbed higher and higher, chasing your climaxes with pure desperation. The closer and closer you both got, the harder your movements became. Steve’s nails dug into your skin hard, hard enough to where you winced at the stinging, but gasped at how aroused you felt from it. Your clit rubbed against his pelvis in the most delicious way, bringing you higher and higher.

Steve’s breaths came out in harsh gasps as he neared his climax, thrusting up into you hard and so  _deep._  He was close, so close he could feel his orgasm building within his stomach. With a final swirl of your hips, you had him seeing white as he came, spilling himself inside of you and falling back against the concrete. You closed your eyes, your lips curling into a satisfied grin as you felt him coating your walls, riding on your own climax. 

Steve’s hands placed themselves onto your waist as he finished, letting you ride out the aftershocks. The room grew quiet as you both stayed there, breaths coming out jagged as you tried to recover. The feverish feeling had long subsided and instead, stood nothing but the pure realization of what you both had done. Steve stared up at you, his eyes taking in your avoidant ones. 

He wanted to comfort you, to let you know that he’d find a way out of this mess. That he’d get you home safe and sound and that you had nothing to worry about, but even he knew it that wasn’t a possibility at this point. He had no clue as to what would happen now. 

“Y/N,” He whispered. 

You perked up at the sound of his voice, staring into his eyes with hope. He opened his mouth to speak, but before any words escaped his lips, the sound of a door flying off its hinges caused the both of you to jump. 

One by one, Hydra agents began piling into the room. Crowding around the two of you and trapping you right where you were. Steve lunged forward for you,  only to watch in horror as you were violently yanked back. The scream you let out shook him to his core as you kicked and thrashed in their hold, as they dragged you away from him. 

Steve felt a million hands gripping his body, pushing him into the ground and holding him down. He felt trapped, unable to breathe. Hopeless.

“I can assure you, she will be well looked after, Mr. Rogers.”  

Steve watched as the agents parted, moving to the sides and making way for the smaller man. Zola strolled over to him, a menacing smirk on his lips as he stared down at Steve. As a predator does its prey moments before the kill. “But once the child is here, there won’t be need for her.”

Steve’s heart nearly stopped as he processed the words, his eyes filling with tears. He thrashed wildly, shouting and cursing, desperartely trying to escape the many hands that held him down. However, the more he fought, the more hands he felt pressing him into the ground. He felt the air escape his lungs when he spotted the gun in Zola’s hand, raising until it was eye level.

“Unfortunately for you, your time here is done.” Zola grinned. “Thank you for your service, Captain.”

The sound of a gunshot rang through his ears, momentarily deafaning him until he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Steve jolted upward, sweat rolled down his face, chest and neck and his heart hammering against his ribcage. He gripped the sheets hard, feeling the material wearing underneath his fingernails. He was terrified, but the sound of your incoherent murmuring rang through his mind, pulling him out of his terrified state.  


He peered down beside him, feeling his entire body relax when he saw you stirring in your sleep before looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” You asked through heavy lided eyes as you pulled the blanket closer to you.

Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s nothing, doll. Just…”

You frowned up at him, reaching your hand out. He allowed you to pull him back into the bed, back into your embrace. He placed his head onto your chest, listening to the steady rhythm of your heartbeat. This was a regular reoccurance for you. Lately, you found that Steve was prone to nightmares or two per night. And they always ended the same way. 

Steve was still in a daze, as he usually was when this happened. You gently took his hand and guided it down your body until you rested it upon your swollen stomach. Steve’s heart rate slowed at the feeling of his child, his baby boy kicking away in your stomach, giving his head the clarity he so desperately needed.

“It’s just a dream, Stevie.” You smiled, pressing a kiss onto his head. “ _Just a dream.”_

_—_


End file.
